Of Course
by TomatoFairyGodmother
Summary: Y'know how it goes, it's just another World Meeting dipped and sprinkled with crack. Annddd... then America invites all of 'em over to his house for a totally smashin' party. Indeed.
1. Of Course

**Hey, there. Me again! Well, I was majorly bored and decided to start writing a totally-new... thingy. Yeah, I know, the second part of "Teletubbies, England and I" should be up... orz but I lost the whole thing and I'm writing in from scratch again. Gee, thanks, computer. I don't own Hetalia, I'm just taking them out of my toy box for a while to play with them. **

**This doesn't really have any plot, actually. I'm trying to get better at getting the other countries in character, so... yeah. I guess it'll mostly be fluffy and character-y and freaking weird. I dunno. But yeah. There'll be loads of pairings. Loads. Not even kidding. **

**I think I'm gonna try and make it multi-chaptered, but because I'm an ENFP, I probably won't stick to it. I'm sorry! ;-; It's just the way I am. **

**Ah, and also: Thank you, you're all absolute peaches! **

* * *

_This World conference was..._

"Honhonhon~ Everyone is here, oui?" France, being his ever-dramatic self, flicked some hair from out of his eyes.

"Yep, I checked!" America said, all American-like. He flashed the group a thousand-watt grin and fist-pumped the air like a hero. "I made sure that everyone attended, dude! Because I'm awesome like that. Awww yeah."

"Brilliant. Thank you, America, for your hard work," England scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. "Now, any ideas as to what we're going to do while we're all here? We _could_ talk about our problems but we usually end up hurting each other..."

France grinned and somehow, started to sparkle. "Ah, I have an idea~" His eyes had a strange glint to them, and all the nations knew that was never a good sign. Whenever France had a glint in his eyes, it either ended up with the countries doing something they _really _never, ever, wanted to do, or with him huddled in a corner, crying. Don't tell anybody, but, ost of the times it was the latter.

Not that he would admit it, anyway. (There was just "Something in my eyes, okay?!")

"No, Francis. We're not having a massive orgy." That was England, by the way. He sent a glare in the Frenchman's general direction, and the two battled in an epic staring competition. Even some uber-cool battling music started to play from somewhere. Nobody paid much mind to them, though. They did that pretty often.

"Ah. That's a shame. It'd be something to do besides watching you fight." Greece piped up rather lazily. He watched the other countries fight with half-lidded eyes, quietly amused at their antics as he stroked one of the many cats surrounding him. Heads turned towards him, it was rare to see him awake, let alone _talking._

France then proceeded to smirk at the Greek and high-five him. England rolled his eyes.

"Heh. I wouldn't expect anything less from the country with the highest sex rate," Iggy commented, tsk-ing. "You and France would get along splendidly." Greece just chuckled and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly.

"Hey, Greece?" Asked/yelled the boisterous American as he tilted his head. "Why do you own so many cats, anyways? They're always following you around and shit, it's pretty cool. It's like you have an army or something. Yeah! An army of cats. Damn, that sounds totally badass, yo! I am _so _buying an army of cats off eBay."

Greece raised a brow, a grin tugging at his lips. America was sometimes so strange. "I'm not too sure, Αμερική," he admitted, calling the American by his name in his mother tongue. "I just get a lot of pussy, that's all."

America snickered. "Pfft. Nice one, dude."

"You don't know how long I've waited to use that line." He winked and then went back to sleeping in that adorable way of his.

America then made his rare thinking-face. "Hm. If Greece has cats following him around all the time because he gets heaps of pussy, how come England doesn't have chickens following him around?"

England positively _glowed. _His cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Oi, you brat! What's that supposed to mean?" He had a feeling he knew, but for the American's sake, he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Australia, being the ever-helpful country that he is, decided to put in his two cents. "Mate, he's saying that you get buckets of cock." England grit his teeth.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Well, of course there would be an awkward silence. They were all probably picturing that lovely mental image, of England getting 'buckets' of cock. Oh, Australia. We love you so.

"Kesesese~ You really shouldn't have smoked crack vhile you vere bringing up your kids, England." The Albino was laughing his pale arse off.

"Shut up, you!" The Englishman was so flustered, and everyone knew it. "I brought up my colonies just fine, thank you! A-and at least I don't get sunburn watching fireworks, Edward Cullen!"

"..." A pause. Not even Prussia's cocky laughing could be heard. Then, "you read the Twilight books?"

"_Oh_, that is _it!_" In a dramatic flurry, England got up, off of his chair and made his way to where Prussia was sitting. The two started to fight, pulling at hair and calling each other names.

"Iggybrows!" Gilbert called, ducking as Arthur swung a punch. He'd gotten that one from America.

"Lobster!"

"Chewbacca!" England pouted, which was a rare sight.

They both halted. What?

"I don't even have that much body hair!"

"Ja, because it all goes to your eyebrows!"

During all this, Canada was, unfortunately, between the two. They started to brawl, and he'd finally had enough.

"..Eh!" He squeaked, shielding himself from the total _hosers _above him. "G-guys, h-how about we settle this n-nice and easy, without hurting one another?" Nobody responded, not even Kuma-gigi-tichi-kiki-something. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Guys?" It wasn't much louder, but it was something. Gilbert and Arthur stopped fighting for a second, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Woah, Birdie? Vhen did you get here?" Canada sweatdropped. If he had a penny for every time he heard that...

"I was here the whole time!" He exclaimed, exasperated and to be honest – a little hurt. "You even said hello to me when we all first came in!"

"That vas you? I thought vas talking to a floating polar bear!"

"Right, because _everyone_ would come to the conclusion that, instead of conversing with the representation of North America, they were greeting a _floating polar bear."_

"Ja."

"I think that vas meant to be a rhetorical question, bruder." Germany imputed, watching his brother and Canada communicate.

The American butted in playfully, once more. "Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." Making a mock salute, he chuckled. Germany made an awkward half-smile. It actually looked quite dashing on him, in truth.

"Can you all just shut up?!" Romano growled, slamming his head down onto the desk into his folded arms. "Why did I even come to this? Dammit, this is the last time I let you take me anywhere, Fratello."

"Romano!" The other Italy whined, "I just wanted you to get out some more!"

"Peh! And look what good it's done. Now all I'll be going home with is a headache." Scowling, he glowered at the Spaniard eyeing him from afar. "And don't think I can't see you, tomato-bastard! You're _not _going to grope me like last time."

Spain wasn't even fazed. That sunny smile of his kept in place. "Are you sure about that, little Roma? Your body says otherwise~"

"My _body _is telling you to fuck off."

Spain hummed cheerfully. "Hm, I think your mouth would be better at something other than swearing and yelling and everyone, Romano."

"Oh yeah? Like what, bastard?" Wrong move, Romano.

"Perhaps getting down on your knees and sucking me o–"

"Gah! Forget I asked!"

And while all this was happening, the other countries were watching, some amused and some not, some blushing profusely.

Okay, fine. There was only one blushing profusely. Try and guess. I'm sure y'all already know, anyway. Yep. It was Japan. It just so happened that he was listening into this conversation.

Boy, was that a big mistake. He'd never blushed so hard in his entire life. And that's saying something!

Hiding his face into his hands, he shuddered as North Italy poked his cheek.

"Ve~?" Feliciano ve'd, poking him once more. "Japan, are you okay?" When there was no reply, his eyes widened to this size of dinner plates. 'Germany! Germany! Something's wrong with Japan!"

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. "He is fine, Italy. Leave him." This only made him pout.

"But... but..."

"I know. Leave him." Germany repeated. North Italy just shrugged and got back to whatever he was doing. Probably making an origami bowl of pasta from the meeting's notes or something.

"Hey, dudes! This isn't going anywhere, so... party at my place! Woo! Everyone's invited. Swiss, just don't bring your guns like last time. You really scared the shit out of the Mario Brothers." Well, that escalated quickly. Leave it to America to disregard everything and just throw a spontaneous party.

Switzerland nodded and chuckled, while Romano scowled. "Chigi!" Romano snapped, face going a charming red colour. "One, I did _not _get scared. And two, I am not a Mario Brother, bastard!"

Alfred laughed. "Sure, sure. If you weren't scared then how come you were attached to me for the rest of the night, asking me to protect you?"

Southern Italy gasped. "You said you weren't going to tell anyone that, bastard!" Angrily whispering, he flicked a pen at the American's head.

"Am I invited to party too?" Russia asked, cutting in before America could say something ridiculously stupid, causing Romano to have a fit. He'd been quiet for quite a while, just watching the other countries bicker. It pleased him. It reminded him of his country.

" 'Course ya are," said America, who beamed like a little kid. "Just try and keep your creepy sister under control, yeah? Last time she stole your underpants after you passed out."

Belarus growled from the seat next to Russia's. "You are lucky I do not have my poison with me today, fool."

America's eye twitched slightly. "U-uh. See y'all at my place! And China, it'd be great if you could bring some of your awesome food!"

China, brightening up and proud of being mentioned, grinned. "Of course, aru!"

"Hoho, can I –"

"No, France. You cannot bring your bloody sex toys for us to 'sample', like last time." England swatted him upside the head and France continued to smirk.

_... the same as always, to put it simply. _

_But of course, they wouldn't have wanted to have it any other way._

* * *

**Oh, and another thing: I love all the countries. Seriously. I really didn't mean to offend anyone. ****S'all for fun**! **It was mostly dialogue, because... I don't know. It's fun picking on them :D You can request pairings, if you'd like. It'd do my best to incorporate them into the next chapter. **


	2. Apples, she'll be!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfics about 'em. xD I put more Australia in this, 'coz he needs more love! **

**Why can't I ever stick to one genre? D: **

**Oh, and internally, I think America doesn't give himself as much credit as he deserves in this chapter. I also strongly believe all the countries envy their people, for being well, people.**

* * *

_Even though, sometimes, countries strongly dislike each other, they never fully hate one another. Even during wars. _

_This world, this Earth, is collectively ours..._

"You really went all out, mate!" Exclaimed Australia, looking around the place in awe. Whistling, he shook his head. "How'd you set this all up so quickly? Bloody hell..." He was, of course, referring to: The fireworks, the music, the lights, the rides – it was more like a carnival than anything else. Not to mention, it was all on top of a hill, providing a _wonderful _view. Australia had never seen anything like it before.

America just shrugged bashfully, pleased to be getting attention from the Australian. Truthfully, he felt a little honoured. With Australia being so far away from most of the other countries besides New Zealand, it'd make sense that he'd want to socialise with the others as much as possible. So why'd he decided to strike up a conversation with _him_? Well, yeah, he was the host and all, but still. There were so many other countries here, yet Australia had decided to talk with him. It made him feel funny.

He'd noticed Australia before. With his easygoing smile and kind eyes, he got along with _pretty much _everyone. So, again – why was he wasting his time talking to the guy with a hero complex?

Oh, not to mention that accent. _God._

"It wasn't that hard, really," America began, trying to appear modest to make a good impression. "I know a few people that were willing to help me out, that's all." Could he feel a blush creeping up his neck? No. No, it couldn't be. No way.

Okay, fine. Even if it was, it was probably just from the praise. Not because of who was giving it. At all. Right? Yeah.

"Ah, quit being modest, 'Merica!" He exclaimed, slapping the other on the back and grinning. Unbeknownst to the vegemite-loving man, this caused the other to blush madly. Tingles were sent down his spine, for some unknown reason."This is bloody ace!"

America had to look away. "Well, thanks, I guess. You're too kind, really!" Understatement of the year, much? Stifling a chuckle, his gaze wandered back to his companion.

He winked. "Nah, just being honest. Chuck us a beer, aye?" America did so, grabbing one for himself while he was there. "Thanks, mate. You're a good bloke, y'know?"

It amused him, how the other talked. He assumed 'bloke' meant guy, and nodded at him. "You're not too bad yourself. I can't believe we hadn't actually gotten to know each other better, from besides today!" He used wild hand gestures to keep the other's eyes of his flaming cheeks.

"Ah, I know!" He agreed, popping off the cap of his bear. "Well, here's to new friendships. Cheers?"

They clinked bottles. "Cheers." That was when he noticed a circle of nations forming near the centre. "Would'ya like to join 'em? Just a warning, they might get a little... loud." He had noted that the Australian had been eyeing them too.

"Sounds like a good idea, mate! Apples, she'll be!"

And Australia left the presence of America, leaving him wondering what the hell he'd just said. Who was she? And why was she going to turn into apples? Man, that guy was full of surprises. He finished off his beer quickly and grabbed another two. This, this was going to be a long night.

Making his way over, he sat down between France and England. Mostly so they wouldn't kill each other. Not that he'd care much if they killed each other! He didn't care, h-heh... But this was at his house and he didn't want to stain the grass with blood! That was just nasty. Yeah. Totally. It wasn't like he actually held concern for them. *Cough* *Shifty eyes*

"So, like, what're we going to be playing? I totally think we should play either Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Yep, you guessed it. Poland was there, too, with a hesitant Lithuanian in tow. Nobody seemed to noticed that he was dressed up as a lady, though.

And if they did notice, they didn't care. "Where are we going to find a closet, though? We're outside..." Canada tilted his head. For once, people actually remembered him.

"Good point, Mattie," replied America. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Australia and New Zealand joking around. Pfft, he wasn't jealous. Who cares if he couldn't make him grin all wide like that? It didn't matter. "I guess we can all just sit here and talk things out... Like, we don't have to play any games. And, maybe, the nations that don't often get to speak up can have their say. I'm looking at you, Egypt." The African nation looked up from the ancient pot he always carried around with a raised brow. He attended always, yet he was always so quiet. Had he even heard his voice before? He didn't know.

France grinned, resembling a cat. "Oho, mon ami, even though that sounds _very _interesting, isn't that what our World Meetings are for?"

The plan was unfolding itself in front of the American's eyes. "No, no, it's different..." Face brightening, the more he started talking the more it was starting to make sense. "It's way different. World meetings, even though we don't take them very seriously, are for business, trades, etcetera. Now.. it's friendship, and stuff like that. Kind of, more personal. We can talk about how we're feeling, and what's been going on, and maybe things that we've wanted to get off our chest for a while, like confessions."

"That's the most bloody ridiculous thing I've ever heard." England scowled, and America punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Just hear me out. Here, we can forget about our past, and, and, and everything. We're not bound by grudges, or past wars, or even current wars. Here, we're just... normal people. Not countries. We can talk to whomever we want, we can even address one another by our humans names."

"Some countries already call others by their human names," Canada pointed out politely. America just grinned at him.

Shrugging, he looked at the ground. "Well, I know that. But I guess if everyone does it, it'll feel... more real. Hasn't anybody ever wanted to just feel normal for once? Like a real human? Somebody that doesn't have hundreds of years of war, and sadness, and sorrow, on their shoulders?" A sad smile graced his lips.

There was a pause as all the other nations began to contemplate what America – no, Alfred – had just said.

An unfamiliar voice piped up. Funnily enough, it was Egypt. He wore the same sad smile that America wore, and his eyes held years and years of wisdom. He was, after all, one of the oldest countries.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Alfred." Voice soft, it sounded much like running water over rocks.

The other countries agreed instantly. Even Arthur. Because here, they realised, they weren't nations

They were just people.

"I'm glad you think so," Alfred said, shooting him a thankful smile. "So. Who wants to go first?"

_...Without any of us, all of us here, now, it wouldn't be what it is today. Every country, every nationality, every person living at the moment contributes to this big blue ball. Even you, right now. Think about everything you've ever interacted with. Everything you've done, has impacted this Earth - even if only minimal. _

_We make Earth, Earth. So cherish it. _

* * *

**Writing this made me feel all warm inside.**


	3. Here, have some GerIta

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Even though I like to tell people it does. **

**I'd just like to thank those who reviewed. It made my heart tingle~! Is that normal? Oh, well. **

**I was planning on making this a humour fic ... now it's filled with fluff ;n;**

* * *

_You might live for many different reasons. Whether it be because you love life, you're currently enriched with someone, you're too scared of what might happen after you die, or you're simply enjoying the ride while you can..._

Italy's hand shot up, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "Me! Me! Oooh, Alfred, pick me!" America, chuckling, nodded and rested his chin on his hand, waiting for what the other would say. "We can say anything, si?"

"Anything," he affirmed with a grin. "Anything at all."

"Well, I'd just like to say: Grazie to Germa—Ah, Ludwig, ve! A big thank you to Germany!" Hearing this, the German sat a little straighter, a blush gracing his cheeks and an eyebrow piqued.

He was truthfully a little surprised. Usually, he'd go about his business quietly, and when he'd at times act out of kindness, he preferred to do it so the attention wouldn't be placed on him. So why was he being thanked? "You vant to thank me, Feli? Vhy?"

The bubbly Italian laughed like it was obvious. "For being my friend, silly! You're always so kind to me and you always put up with me and you sound real funny and you make me feel safe and you have the prettiest smile too~!" Pausing to breathe, he continued, not seeming to notice how flushed the other's cheeks had become. "You always smell really nice and no matter how many times I spill pasta on you, you never hit me! Si, we sometimes fight, and si, sometimes I can be a _little _bit annoying, you always find a way to make me smile! Like that one time where you cut holes into your socks to make puppets, ve, and the other time where you read me a bedtime story, and the other time where you– Oh, but anyway! That's why I'm thanking you! Grazie, and ti amo, Ludwig! You're kind and funny and cute and amazing and – did I say funny?" And all throughout this, he kept on smiling, his eyes opening – for once. They shone brilliantly, like lost stars.

Germany simply _melted._

That's it. He was just now a big puddle of goo. A blushing, stuttering, shaky puddle of goo. But you know what? He was actually okay with that. He was totally fine with that. Why? Because that was probably the nicest, randomest, most _absolutely stupid _thing somebody had _ever _said to him.

Using his hands to cover his face, he nodded at Italy once, muttering out something like: "Danke, Feliciano..." It was barely above a whisper, but he seemed to hear him.

"It's no problem, ve~ You deserved to be thanked every once in a while! Because you always do such nice things and nobody ever seems to notice..." A slight frown made its way onto Feliciano's features as he continued. "But I noticed!"

Prussia, being the awesome asshole that he is, decided to cut into this tender moment. "He does kind things? Pshht, when?"

Italy just looked over at him and smiled. "Well, you know when you passed out at Big Brother Francis' house a few weeks ago?"

The Prussian grinned. "Ja, I remember. That party vas so fucking awesome, I hardly remember any of it! Besides that I really hurt my hand..."

"Ludwig carried you all the way back to his house," Feli said matter-of-factly. It seemed he'd calmed down, for once he wasn't super-mega-OHMYGOD-hyper. "And he bandaged your hand after you punched a wall. Did you know that?"

"I... no. Vhat? I didn't... Bruder, really?"

Germany looked down, shrugging as if it was nothing at all. "Ja. But only because you vere crying und calling out for 'your little Birdie' to come and save you. Und I felt bad"

Both Matthew and Gilbert went red at this statement. "...Right. That vas really unawesome of me."

"And Ludwig was the one who sent Matthew that _biiiigg _birthday cake on his birthday, so he wouldn't feel forgotten. And he told Arthur his food was good, ve! I mean, that'd take a lot of strength!" America chuckled. "And, and, and, he bought the gun that Alfred had really wanted and sent it to him anonymously, and he went on a search with his people to find Heracles' missing cats..."

"Woah, dude." America stared at Ludwig in awe, newfound respect for him rising. "You really did all that stuff and told nobody about it? Wh... why? I mean, wouldn't you want to get praised for it?"

Italy answered for him. "He says he wants to make up for what happened..." They all went silent. Oh. Right. Wars were a particularly touchy subject with them all, they decided to skip over what Italy'd just said. "And that's also why I wanted to thank him, ve~!"

Germany scratched the back of his head, awkwardly smiling at the grass. He felt a little sick, actually. His palms were getting all sweaty and his heart was speeding up, much like when he trained. What was going on? Was he suddenly catching the flu? He discarded his thoughts and tried very hard to ignore the strange feelings that were slowly creeping up on him. That didn't mean he wasn't close to breaking point, though.

Feli then went to kiss Ludwig on the cheeks, and he totally lost it. Everything. His mind, his heart, his bloody _soul. _It was gone. All he could feel was the pounding in his chest and how flustered his cheeks were.

He moved his head slightly to the side, capturing the other's lips with his own. Swallowing the Italian's squeak of surprise, his tongue went out to run across his lips, tasting, _exploring. _And Mein Gott, he tasted fucking _good. _Like pasta and spices and happiness and love. Italy, having gotten over the initial shock, parted his lips slightly, granting access to Germany. Feliciano's hands went to tangle into the slicked back locks, messing it up and chuckling when he heard the other growl playfully. Their tongues battled for dominance, and ironically, the smaller man had won. Ludwig wasn't displeased though, and they continued to wrestle with their slick organs, until needing to pull back for air.

Germany was the first to pull back, panting heavily and resting his forehead against the other's. "Danke, danke, danke, Ich liebe dich..." He kept repeating the sentence quietly, trying to put his feelings into words but not being able to find the right ones. It was just – everything about the silly Italian made him happy – from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, everything. He was perfect. So why was it so hard to say that?

He'd almost forgotten he was in front of, like, the _whole freaking world. _Almost. They simultaneously realised his, pulling back rather sheepishly and fixing themselves up.

"Uh..." Started America, who'd been ogling watching the whole ideal. "...Uh?"

Germany coughed, and looked down again. Accidentally, his eyes had travelled to Feli's lap, and he was surprised to find an odd-looking bulge there. What...? Had he done that? No, no way. Nah. He couldn't possible have—

"Waahh! Where are we going, Ludwig?" Italy asked as he was dragged to his feet by his collar.

"Somewhere." Was his reply, and Germany continued to drag him to the nearest restroom to relieve the two of them.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, still beyond confused.

"Just be careful in there, guys!" Said America, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "And don't mess up my bathrooms! I have those really cool little soaps that look like shells in there, yo!"

_Your country lives for one reason only. Their people. _

_And more specifically, you. _

* * *

**Did they seem OOC? xD I'm so sorry for the horrible GerIta, I've never written it before ;n; Oh, God, I'm not happy with it at all. ****Why did I write this. Fuck. I'm sorry.**** Awh well. I tried. PruCan shall be in the next chapter! **

**Tranlations: **

**Grazie: Thanks/thank you. (Italian)**

**Ti amo: I love you. (Italian)**

**Danke: Thank you. (German)**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you. (German) **

**And, for the previous chapter: **

**Apples, she'll be: Everthing'll be fine. (Australian xD) **


End file.
